Candy Hero Marketing Assistant Song!
CandyHero1.PNG|Candy Hero Marketing Assistant Song! CandyHero3.PNG|*Fluke Stare* CandyHero5.PNG|CAAANDDY HEERROO!!! CandyHero7.PNG|Praise The Fluke CandyHero8.PNG|*Strums Guitar* CandyHero10.PNG|Making The Fan Girls Go Crazy CandyHero9.PNG|Please Hire Me CandyHero11.PNG|Evanz's Comment CandyHero13.PNG|'Used to work at Candy Hero' Tweet CandyHero12.PNG|'Going to Job Interview' Tweet About Fluke had worked at Candy Hero before as an employee back when he was in Leeds. In 2015, when he returned to Leeds he wanted to get a job as the Marketing Assistant and so he made a video. On June 15th 2015, Fluke uploaded a video to his channel of him singing a song about the store 'Candy Hero' in hopes of being hired as their Marketing Assistant. The song detailed his job experience and served as a musical job resume. It was the kind of inventive strategy to be heard that a store could appreciate in a marketing assistant while still being entertaining enough for viewers of a YouTube channel to watch and enjoy. This is just another testament to how amazingly creative and objectively awesome Fluke is. The video was a single shot of him sitting down with a guitar in front of a microphone with a pop filter. Behind him was whitish wall and a wooden shelf of what appeared to be DVD's. His shirt was blue with a logo of a bicycle. As he sang the verses he would quickly strum the acoustic guitar and then for the chorus would play slowly. At the end of the video after he finished singing, he paused, remembered that he hadn't said his name in the song and that company would probably need to know that and said 'Oh, My names will. I should have mentioned that in the song'. Then a black screen popped up reading 'Will Donaldson. Lover of candy. Great Candy Marketing Assistant'. Evanz commented on the video saying 'If they don't hire you, they're going to regret it'. Fluke later tweeted about going in for a Job Interview for Candy Hero but It is unknown if Fluke got the job or not. (More information needed) Lyrics: Candy hero, my eyes have seen You are looking for a marketing assistant AKA the job of my dreams, you see I've Got a lot of experience, In using social media online Mastered Facebook, Tumblr, Youtube, google and I'm on twitter all the dame time With over ten millions views on videos I've produced and hundreds of thousands of subscribers too On channels I manage and help develop, just like I will with you With a history of adsense, and analytics Keeping up with trends using all my creativity Like now made this song in the hopes you guys will hire me at Candy Hero It would be so sweet If I could be the marketing assistant on your sweet sweet candy team Candy Hero It would be so sweet We will all work better together like a one kilo bag of assorted jelly beans I've worked with a mix of, people online Charities, bloggers, companies, organising events and requests plenty of times (networking) Hard working and dedicated, You will see With a history in marketing, (mainly intern) Journalism too and film-making three I love working with people, especially ones who also thrive on sweets I can grow and develop my marketing skills and try to avoid an expanding waistline at Candy Hero It would be so sweet If I could be the marketing assistant on your sweet sweet candy team Candy Hero It would be so sweet We will all work better together like a one kilo bag of assorted jelly beans Also should mention a couple years ago I was one of the first employees at Leeds candy hero Loved the job, the greatest thing but sadly had to leave but now i'm finally returning up to Bradford and Leeds, to be at Candy Hero It would be so sweet If I could be the marketing assistant on your sweet sweet candy team Candy Hero It would be so sweet Candy Hero It would be so sweet Candy Hero It would be so sweet Candy Hero Please hire me! Category:Videos Category:Song